baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200223-history
It's A Bully
It's A Bully, also known as This Is A Bully, is a character and the secondary antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. He is, as his name suggests, the bully of the Here School. He is a distorted version of the unused sprite, PlaceFace. Appearance & Information It's A Bully is a poorly CGI-modelled humanoid. He's fat and tall and has a orange ellipsoid for a torso and blue cylinders for the limbs. His hands & feet are balls with his skin color. He stands like if he was running and has the words "THIS IS A BULLY" next to him. His face is distorted and crooked. He has brown lips, a strange smile and a big nose. His dialogues end with the last word being echoed, with the last letter lacking sound. Colouring Game & Mechanics Behaviour He appears after answering the final question of the second notebook. He spawns randomly in the Hallways, blocking paths. Althrough he blocks the paths, you can can give him an item, and he vanishes, leaving the path free to pass. The protagonist can't pass him if it doesn't have any items, making him dangerous if Baldi is close. Not caring if being one of the lowest threats, he can give the Protagonist a death. It's A Bully takes the item that the Protagonist has selected via Inventory. If Principal Of The Thing spots It's A Bully bullying, he will send him to Detention, leaving the path free, through he may teleport to a different path. Weaknesses & Immunities Immunities *'Items:' Will block another path after taking an item. Weaknesses *'Principal Of The Thing:' Can send him to detention and leaves the path free to pass. Description Audio Gallery File:BULLY_PICTURE.png|It's A Bully's photo which can be found next to his Description. File:PlaceFace.png|PlaceFace, a sprite that resembles It's A Bully. (It's A Bully seems to be a distorted version) File:Bug.png|Bug: It's A Bully and a notebook under the map. Trivia *He, Baldi, Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are the only characters to be CGI models. *He was created a long time ago by Micah McGonigal before the game started. **This makes him and Baldi the earliest characters. **It is possible that both were added first to the game. *A unused sprite named PlaceFace can be found in the game files and resembles It's A Bully. **It's A Bully seems to be a distorted and crooked version of the sprite. **Micah said that PlaceFace was for enemy testing and got disabled in-game. *The "I'm gonna take your CAɴᴅʏ." line is probably based off the Preschool Bully by YouTuber PilotRedSun. **Every last word of his lines are echoed, with the last letter of the word lacking a sound. *The "THIS IS A BULLY" text is a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. *After he disappears, he is actually stored under the map. *He is the only character that can't pushed by Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. **He and 1st Prize can't get pushed by the BSoda. *His presence is necessary because one of the rules being "No Bullying". *He, Baldi and Arts And Crafters are the only characters to be evil. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Students